the secrets that you bleed
by hogwartsgirl6
Summary: new people move to La Push. who are they? what are they? oh, and not to mention, Leah imprints on one of these strange, powerful people. the pack's lifes will never be the same again.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING if you recognize it.

Prologue.

Our story starts in a small town, in the middle of winter. It was a cool, sit by the fire and drink cocoa, night, for everyone except for two children. Well, maybe not so much children, for though they were just 14 years old, they had seen many horrors. It was on this day that they were having a argument.

"I don't care" the boy snapped. He was a plain looking creature with his dark brown eyes, plain black hair,olive skin tone, and scrawny body, but his heart made up for it. His heart made him beautiful, at least that's what the girl thought. She was much more noticeable than him, try as she might not to be. Thick blond waves curled gently down to the small of her back, framing the lovely face, with its wild green eyes. She was small, and innocent, so the boy often thought that if he were not careful enough, she would shatter like glass. She, as a matter of fact, reminded him of a woodland pixie, what with her small, dainty features, and pale, milky, skin.

She looked down as if she were about to cry. "aw. No. don't do that, eresa," he pleaded, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry I can't be strong like you, Titus," she whispered. And he pulled her in his arms, and comforted her, and they whispered sweet words, under the moonlight, in the forest. No one would have been able to guess that they were just friends, not lovers.

However, this peace would not last, and they would soon realize this.

So, did I do a good job? Sorry, if not, this is my first fanfic. Sorry it's so short! Oh, and I will tell you one thing: they both will be imprinted on. Review and tell me what I need to fix and who should imprint on Eresa. Please!

Paste your document here...


	2. violent delights

Chapter 1: violent delights.

Eresa's p.o.v.

My feet pounded the sidewalk. Titus gripped my wrist forcing me to keep up the pace, though my lungs were burning.

"Maybe we can lose them in the woods," he hissed. I nodded, though I didn't believe we could. I glanced back at the four banes quadrant soldiers chasing us. It was lucky no mortals had been outside this evening. We had no chance of winning, but we could take some of them down with us. Well, Titus could. Me, well I was horrible at combat, I did, however have my ora.

I reached out with it and touched one of theirs. My heart sickened within me, I pushed, he screamed as his ora froze in his bloodstream. Titus pulled back and shoved me as a knife was thrown at me. Imbecile. I turned and ran, not wishing to see him murder them, regardless of the fact that they happily would have done it to us. Particularly me.

Titus' p.o.v.

I yanked my knife out of my boot (what you don't keep knives in your boots?) and stalked toward them. I can barely remember those days when we hadn't been fighting for our lives, though it had been only three years ago. Eresa didn't care, herself, because her life had been bad. But now, he was after her. I refused to let him get her. I gutted one. The others had their necks, and ribs snapped. I turned to the woods. She was safe, for now.

"Come on pixie" I whispered softly. She smiled as she dashed out from behind a tree, towards me. The she stopped, wrinkled her nose. I glanced down, I was covered in blood. Yay. We settled for the night, I offered to take first watch. I sat, looking at her small form. He wouldn't have her. He already hurt her enough.

Eresa's p.o.v

I stood in front of my old cottage in Irisin. I couldn't be here though, it didn't exist anymore. I saw my mother. She handed me the water pail and pointed in the direction of the well, I must have forgotten earlier. I stumbled my way there. As I struggled carrying it through the woods, a hand grabbed the bucket from me.

"I'll carry that" there was something scary about his voice, even back then. His eyes met mine: a icy blue. "Mine," he whispered. I screamed as I woke. Titus comforted me, but of one thing I was sure; I would never forget Zetra, no matter how much I wanted too.

Yay! Another chapter done! So, I wanted to say thank you to OhMySaturnXo. Anyways, internet cookies 4 you. Who should imprint on Eresa? I need someone because it comes in either next chapter or the one after that.


End file.
